Closer Than You Think
by 88KarateGirl88
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO: DIRTY LITTLE SECRET Ten years later, Danny and Sam are married with a daughter and Amber and Jonathan are married with a son. When they are sixteen, they keep doing wild and crazy things together. What will get them to stop? Please R and R!
1. Prologue

**Okay. I chose to change the title, so I hope you like this fic better than you did my last one or just as much, but it will be longer I promise. Here's the prolougue!**

**Danny&Sam**

"Mommy, Mommy", a little girl with black hair and blue eyes said softly, shaking Sam Fenton gently trying to wake her up. Sam turned over and looked up at her daughter. "Hey, Lilly", Sam said groogly. "Want some breakfest?" A huge grin formed on the little girl's face. "Yeah, yeah!" she cried. Sam smiled as she got up and put on her black bathrobe. She then followed her daughter down to the kitchen and made her a bowl of 'Fruit Loops'. Danny came down the stairs two hours later dressed and with a smile on his face. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully. "How are my two favorite girls?" Lilly giggled. "Fine, Daddy", she said. Danny sat down at the kitchen table next to Sam. "I wonder if I should call Amber and Jonathan", Danny said. "We haven't heard from them since Ishmael was born." Sam gasped. "You know, you're right!" She picked up the telephone and dialed the Walker's phone number.

**Jonathan&Amber**

Ring! Ring! The telephone on Amber and Jonathan Walker's bedside table rang. After it rang for about 5 seconds, a boy with curly black hair, brown eyes,and wearing a red pajama suit answered it. "Hello?" he said. He smiled. "Hi, Aunt Sam." **(A/N:He has a habit of calling Sam and Danny his aunt and uncle and Lillith his cousin).** Jonathan opened his eyes. "Ishmael, who's on the phone?" he asked. "Aunt Sam and Uncle Danny",Ishmael replied. "Oh", Jonathan said as he took the phone from his son. "Hello? Oh, hi, Sam. Yeah, yeah. Evereything here's fine. How are things there? Well, great! Okay. We'll see you then. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone. "What? What?" Ishmael asked, jumping up and down. Jonathan smiled as he got out of bed and started putting on clothes for the day. "Well, Aunt Sam wants us to come over to the park for a little get-together",Jonathan told him. "Would you like that?" "Yeah,yeah!" Ishmael cried with happiness in his voice.

**Okay. It will get better, so please review and tell me what you think!**

**88KarateGirl88**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's chapter 1 Enjoy!**

Once the group got to the park, Danny, Sam, Amber, and Jonathan sat on a bench, watching their kids play with each other in the sandbox. Danny sighed. "I can't believe how close these kids are", he said. "Yeah", Amber agreed. "You should have seen them at birth. They couldn't stop hugging each other." Jonathan smiled. "Man, when we brought Ishmael home, he wouldn't stop crying for nothing all because he missed Lilly", he said. "Ditto", Danny replied. "I wonder what it'll be like when they're older", Sam said with wonder in her voice. "One can only dream", Amber said. They all shared a laugh.

Six hours later Sam called to Lillith, "Lilly, time to go, sweetie!" Lilly looked at Ishmael sadly. "You, too, Ishmael!" Jonathan caled. The two kids hugged each other good-bye and followed their parents to their car. "I know you miss Ishmael, baby", Danny said to his daughter as he got into the drivers' seat of the car. "We have so much fun together, Daddy", Lilly commented. "I know you do", Danny said, reaching in the backseat and giving her a pat on the knee. Sam could see from the car mirror how sad Lillith looked and she was sure that Ishmael was feeling the same thing. When the family got home, Sam showed Lilly and put her to bed. Once that was taken care of, Sam walked downstairs to find Danny sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Oh, Danny, we've got to do something about Lilly and Ishmael", Sam said as she sat down next to her husband. "I know what you mean, Sam", Danny replied, setting his book down. Sam sighed as she layed her head on Danny's chest.

**(A/N: This is now 12 years later)**

Lilly now has black hair all the way down to her back, she was tall and skinny. Ishmael was a little muscular, he still had curly black hair and he was taller than Lilly.Also, Ishmael has a younger sister named Sarah.

"But, Mom, why can't I get a belly-button ring?" 16 year-old Lillith whined. "You know my reasons, Lilly", Sam replied. "Fine!" Lilly shouted. "Then I'll ask Daddy!" Sam smiled as if to say, 'Too late'. "I already spoke to your father and he said no, too." "Ugh!" Lilly creid and stormed out of the house. "It's so unfair!" she grumbled. All of a suden 16 year-old Ishmael walked up to her. "Hey!" he said with a smile. He then saw her angry, yet sad face. "Why are you so down and out?" he asked. "Because Mom and Dad won't let me get a belly-button ring", Lilly grumbled. Ishmael scoffed. "I could do it for you", he offered. "Just come by my house tommorw afternoon while my parents and sister are gone and I'll do it. Deal?" Lilly smiled. "Deal. You have done it before, right?" Ishmael nodded. "Yup on my best friend's girlfriend." "Okay! Well, see you then", Lilly said and walked back into the house and Ishmael walked off.

**Uh-oh! I smell trouble. Find out what happens with Lilly's belly-button ring in chapter 2! Please review!**

**88KarateGirl88**


	3. Chapter 2

**To answer Insane Guy Of DOOM's question: lilly is short 4 Lillith. Here's chapter 2 !**

The next day, Lillith was at Ishmael's house, standing at his bedroom window. "Psst! Psst!" she hissed. The window opened and Ishmael stuck his head out. "Is the coast clear?" she asked. Ishmael nodded. "Yup. You can climb in the window if you want." Lillith nodded. "Okay cool!" Lilly climbed in the window and sat down on Ishmael's bed, careful not to step on any CDs', clothes, or guitars. "Okay, lie down", Ishmael commanded. Lilly did as she was asked and lifted up her shirt. Ishmael got on his knees on his bed and leaned over her. He reached out of a paper back and got out a ring gun. "Got the ring?" he asked. Lillith pulled out a belly-button ring from her pocket. "Right here", she replied with a grin. "I got it from my friend Mel."

"Okay", Ishmael said, taking a wet cloth out of his bag," I"m going to numb you belly-button and then I'll put the ring in." He numbed her belly-button and put the ring in the gun. He handed her a pillow. "Okay, use this to muffle the scream", he instructed. Lillith sighed. "Okay", she said taking the pillow from him. "On the count of three, I'm gonna put the ring in", Ishmael warned. "One, two three!" He then put the ring in her belly-button and when he did, Lilly bit the pillow and screamed into it. When Ishmael removed the gun, the ring was there, but it started bleeding. "Ahhh!" Lilly screamed. Ishmael grabbed tissue after tissue and held them firmly against the ring. After a few mintues, he removed the tissues and burned them in the living room fire place. "Okay, there you go. How do you like it?" he asked Lilly once he walked back into his room. Lilly smiled. "I love it. Thank you so much,Ishmael." She leaned oer and kissed his cheek.

"It was nothing,really", he said. "Just be sure you clean it real good and keep it in for six weeks." Lilly nodded. "I will."

**Okay, will Lillith get caught? Find out in chaper 3! Please review!**

**88KarateGirl88**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3!**

It was two weeks later and Lilly was doing a fantastic job of hiding her belly-button ring from Danny and Sam. Everytime she would see Ishmael, she would just thank him over and over again, but Lilly's worst nightmare came true one night at dinner when Danny asked he what was sticking out of her shirt. Lilly gasped. "Uh...Uh.." she stammered. "Nothing!" She got up and backed away from the table slowly. She started to run off but Sam grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her shirt up, reveling the ring. "Wha-Who-Why-How?" she was asking so many questions that she couldn't even speak.

"You better start explaning right now, young lady", Danny said with a warning tone. Lilly sighed and explained about Ishmael and how he gave her the belly-button ring. Sam grabbed the phone and dialed Amber and Jonathan's number. Lilly knew that Ishmael was about to be in a load of trouble, not to mention herself. "Oh, hello, Jonathan!" Sam said into the phone, trying to sound cheery. "You will not believe what your son did to our dughter, and don't worry, he's not getting ALL the blame." There was a pause. Uh-huh. Yeah. Well, he gave her a belly-button ring." Anthor pause. "Yeah, I'll hold." Sam put the phone down, but they could still hear Jonathan yell to Ishmael, "ISHMAEL ISSAC WALKER GET DOWN HERE NOW!" They then heard feet running. "What?" Ishmael asked. They then heard a faint conversation then Jonathan got back on the phone.

"Sorry about that, Sam. Trust me he will be deeply punished." "WHAT?" Ishmael cried. "BUT DAD, IT WASN'T JUST ME-" he was cut off by Jonathan saying, "You heard me. No 'Ishmael 137' **(A/N: his band)** for you for the next two weeks." WHAT?!" Ishmael creid ever louder, "BUT MY BAND HAS TO PRACTICE FOR THE TALENT SHOW NEXT WEEK!" I'm sorry", Jonathan said. Danny, Sam, and Lilly heard footsteps thumping up the stairs again. "I'm so, so sorry, Sam", Jonathan said into the phone. "Well, don't be too sorry, Jonathan", Sam said. "Lilly's going to be punished, too." Lilly sighed, as if to say she knew that was going to happen. She walked up to her room, flopped herself on her bed, and opened her up cell phone. She called Ishmael on his cellphone.

Ishmael

Ishmael was playing one of his guitars singing: "I can't believe he did this to me. Now my band's not gonna get a record deal and I've got the blues oo-oo-oo!" All of a sudden, "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects played from his cell phone. Ishmael flipped it open. "Yo!" he greeted. "Ishmael, it's me!" Lilly said. "Hey, Lilly, what's up?" "My parent's grounded me, you?" "Dittio", Ishmael replied. "We've got to get out of here", Lilly complained. "I have a plain", Ishmael said.

**What's Ishmael's plan? Find out in Chapter 4! Oh, and Ishmael means 'God Listens' and I got the name Ishmael 137 because that's his name and he was 137 when he died. (The Bibilic Ishmael) So, please review!**

**88KarateGirl88**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, all! Here's Chapter 4 and I think you would expect what's going to happen at the end of this chapter!**

(A/N: The theme for Mission Impossible was playing in the background) Ishmael and Lilly were driving to the cliff on the far end of town. When they got there, they got out of Ishmael's car and Lilly smiled. Ishmael took out a pack of cigarettes and handed one to Lilly. He then pulled out a lighter and lit her cigarette then his own. They then each took a puff and then blew out smoke. "Ahh!" Ishmael said happily. "Now, doesn't that make you feel better?" "Yeah", Lilly replied. "It sure does." She threw her cigarette off the cliff and took anthor one out of the pack. (A/N: Now, this next part coming up may change the whole fic, I don't know, but please tell me, are Ishmael and Lilly related?) After afew more cigarettes, the two were so high they couldn't even walk.

"Oh, Ishmael, this has been the most relaxing night of my life", Lilly commented. "Mine, too", Ishmael agreed. "And it'll get even more relaxing." He then took out a bag full of beer bottles! "Alright!" Lilly cried. "Let's get to it!" She opened one of the bottles and Ishmael opened anthor. The two then took a huge drink and finally not even an hour later, the whole bag was empty and Ishmael and Lilly were high. "Well, I guess I better take you home", Ishmael slurred, "You can't take me home", Lilly slurred back. "You're drunk!" "You are, too!" Ishmael yelled. "Well, anyway, I'm calling a taxi", Lilly commented. She stood up and yelled, "Taxi! Taxi! Taxi!" But no taxi came.

Finally, Ishmael called for a taxi cab and it took them both to Lilly's house where Amber and Jonathan were sitting, talking with Danny and Sam. "Hey, everybody!" Ishmael greeted loudly. "Ishmael, where were you and Lilly tonight?" Amber asked. "At the cliff gettin; drunk!" Lilly said just as loud as Ishmael and the gave each other a high-five. Danny sighed. "That's it", he said. "I didn't want to do this, but I guess we have to. You two a forbidden to be with each other from now on."

**Poor Lilly and Ishmael! Trust me, they'll find a way to get together! Find out how in chapter 5!**

**88KarateGirl88**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you Insane Guy Of DOOM! for reviewing! This chapter is a little drematic. Here it is! And yes, you can get high on cigerretes if you do it right. I've never done it, so I have no clue. :)**

It has been over two weeks since Ishmael and Lilly last seen each other. They were both so depressed. Whenever they got mad or really, really upset, they would go into their bedroom or bathroom, shut the door, and cut thenselves with a pair of sissors. (QUICK A/N: I'm not saying all this is cool, it's not!) It finally came to the point where Ishmael and Lilly snuck out of the house just to see each other. One night, Ishmael was about to climb out of his bedroom window to go to the park where Lilly was when the door opened. He gasped and turned around. Standing there, was his mother. "Ishmael, what're you doing?" Ishmael thought fast. "I...uh..was trying to see how strong I was by climbing out the window and coming back in through it", he said, hoping she'd buy it.

She did! Amber smiled weakly. "Well, okay. Just be careful, okay?" Ishmael winked at her. "You got it, Mom", he said and as soom as the door closed, he climbed out his window and ran away. Sure enough, Lilly was wating for him by a big tree. "Let's go", she whispered. The two ran to Lilly's car and drove to the far side of Amity Park.

Back At Jonathan and Amber's house...

Sarah ran into the living room to find Jonathan and Amber sitting on the couch just relaxing. "Mommy, Daddy", she said, "have you seen Ishmael?" (A/N: Uh-oh!) "Yeah, Sarah", Amber replied, looking at her. "He's in his room." Sarah shook her head. "No, he's not", she said. "He's gone." Jonathan and Amber both gasped. "Are you sure?" Jonathan asked. Sarah nodded. Jonathn sighed. "He must've went out to be with Lilly...again", he said. "Well, come on", Amber said, gettign her, Jonathan and Sarah's coats," let's go get him."

Lilly and Ishmael

"Woo-hoo!!!" Lilly yelled with delight. She and Ishmael were driving WAY above the speed limit and the radio was blasting so high it could bust your eardrums. All of a sudden, a drunk driver appered out of nowhere. "ISHMAEL, LOOK OUT!!!!' Lilly cried. Ishmael was so into the music that he didn't even noticed. He ran right into the driver and he smashed right into the glass, but Lilly was alright. "I-Ishmael?" Lill asked, nervously. Blood cushed out of Ishmael's forehead and he wasn't reasponding. "Ishmael?" Lilly started shaking him. "Ishmael?!" she cried a little louder. "ISHMAEL?!" Still nothing. Lilly was so afried he was dead.

**Is Ishmael dead? Find out in Chapter 6! Pleas review and once again, thank you, Insane Guy Of DOOM!**

**88KarateGirl88**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is kind of sad, but here it is!**

Jonathan, Amber, and Sarah ran into 'Amity Park Mamorial Hospital', Amber in tears. They ran up to the front desk and Amber demanded, "WHERE'S ISHMAEL WALKER?!" The nurse looked through a few files and said, "He's still being looked at. Please have a seat." Amber didn't feel like sitting, but Jonathan lead her and Sarah over to three empty chairs next to Danny, Sam, and Lilly. Thier heads were hanging. Lilly was crying. She looked up and saw Amber and Jonathan's faces and saw that they were both sad and hurt. Sarah sat down next to Lilly while Amber and Jonathan sat down beside her.

Finally, two hours later, a doctor came out of door flapping doors that said EMERGANCY on them. "Mr. and Mrs. Walker?" he asked. Amber and Jonathan looked up. Danny, Sam, and Lilly did, too even though they weren't family and Sarah was sound asleep. "Yes?" Amber asked quitley, standing. The doctor sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but-" "But what?" Jonathan and Lilly asked at the same time. The doctor looked down at the floor. "He's gone", he said barely above a whisper. Amber clooasped and burst into sobs. Jonathan put himself to his wife's level and took her out of the hospital. "Tell them they can see him if they want to", the doctor said. "I'm so sorry." He then walked away. "We better take Sarah home with us tonight", Sam whispered to Danny. "I think Amber and Jonathan need to be alone." Danny nodded. "I think you're right", he said. They looked at Lilly who was crying.

"I-I just can't believe it", she said. "It's all my fault!" She then ran out of the hospital and Danny went ghost and flew after her. Sarah then woke up. "W-where's Ishmael?" she asked. Hot tears stung Sam's eyes. "He's in a better place, Sweetie", she said quietly. Then she took the crying girl into her lap and they cried together.

**Ishmael's funaral is in the next chapter! Please review!**

**88KarateGirl88**


	8. Note To Insane Guy Of DOOM

You said in your review to chapter 5 or 6 'If only he knew' I was wondering what you meant by that. I'm just curious and I was wondering if you had any ideas for this story and/or a new story coming up. I'm not planning on ending this one anytime soon anyways.

Thanks again for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 7

**This reveals a secret at the very end, so look for it!**

Two weeks later, the whole family was at Ishmael's funeral. Danny, Sam, Jonathan, Amber, Lilly, and Sarah sat together, crying. Danny and Jonathan were wearing a suit and tie while Lilly, Sarah, and Sam were wearing black dresses. Lilly felt so guilty as she looked at Amber and Jonathan. Jonatha tried to be strong as he put a hand on his wife's shoulder as she cried. Lilly turned her attentio back to the priest as he finished his speech about Ishmael, his life, family, friends, and all the great things he did in his life. She then heard a few cries from Ishmael's band members and a few other friends and family members. (Like Danny's parents, Jazz, and her husband). "at this time", the priest said, binging Lilly out of her thoughts, "Miss Lillith Fenton would like us all to see Ishmael's last preformance."

The big screen flashed on and Ishmael and his band came on. They could hear girls screaming. Ishmael stepped up to the microphone. "Thank you!" he yelled as he finished the song. "Now, this song goes out to a very specal girl in my life." The band started to play "Because You Live". (A/N: It's by Jesse McCartney, but this is going to be Ishmael's song for now)

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call

I've been looking for the answer

Somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again

'cause of you, made it through every storm

What is life, what's the use if you're kill inside

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why

I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

The screen went black and more tears filled Lilly's eyes. 'He wrote that for me' she thought. She then looked at the closed casket. 'I'm so sorry, Ishmael' she thought. 'I love you.'

**Next chapter coming up please review**

**88KarateGirl88**


	10. Chapter 8

**This chapter is pretty shocking, but here it is!**

Lilly played a few notes on Ishmael's guitar (He left it to her in his will). She was trying to write a song for him. Lilly took anthor sip of Ginger-Ale. She was feeling sick to her stomach ever since she left Ishmael's funeral. Lilly sat back on the porch-swing and sighed. For some strange reason, she felt like Ishmael's spirit was in his guitar. Lilly was back to depression. She started rinking again, cutting herself, smoking, and now doing drugs! When Lilly finally finished the song, Danny popped his head through the screen door. "Lilly, it's late", he said. "Aren't you coming in?" "I'm coming in, Dad", Lilly replied. She tried to smile.

Lilly tossed and turned in her sleep. She kept seeing Ishmael's face. She kept hearing his laugh. She kept seeing his smile and she kept seeing him when he smashed into the glass. It was all too much!

Lilly's Drem...

Lilly was floating in nothing but a baby blue color when all of a sudden, Ishmael (glowing white) floated in front of her. "Ishmael!" Lilly breathed. "Boy, am I glad to see you! How do I get out of here?" Ishmael didn't answer. All he said was, "I know something you'll find out tommorow afternoon." Then, he disappered.

Lilly woke up, sweat covered. She all of a sudden felt sicker than before. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. Sam came in there a few seconds later. When Lilly was rinsing her mouth, Sam asked, "Was it something you ate?" "No", Lilly replied. "Do you think-" Sam stopped herself and started to cry. "No! Mom, I'll take the test, okay?" Lilly said, frustrated. "I want you to take it first thing tommorow afternoon", Sam said and without a word, she went back into her and Danny's bedroom. Lilly sat on the edge of the bathtub and sighed. The next afternoon, Danny and Sam stood outside the closed bathroom door. Sam looked upset and Danny looked so mad you'd think he'd blow ghost blasts out of his ears! Finally the door opened and Lilly walked out in tears.

"I'm pregnant", she told them.

What They Didn't Know...

Was that in the ghost portal in the basement, someone familiar got out and heard everyword. They smiled.

**Who's the person? Who's the father? Find out in chapter 9!**

**88KarateGirl88**


	11. Chapter 9

**I meant to say 'drinking'.**

The ghost's hair was curly white and his suit was dark blue with an 'I' where Danny and Amber's letters are. He also had glowing brown eyes. He flew to Amber and Jonathan's house.

Lilly

"I-I-I-I just can't believe you, Lilly", Sam said, pacing around the kitchen table. Danny had his head in his hands, looking misrible. Lilly started crying. "I know,Mom", she cried, "and I am so sorry." "Sorry isn't going to fix this", Sam commented. "You have three choices: you can have this baby, have an abortion, or put it up for adoption." Lilly knew that abortion was out, but she still had a choice to make. "One more question", Sam said, "Who's the father?" Lilly gulped and said, "Ishmael."

Amber and Jonathan's house

Amber was in her ghost-form practing for her next incounter with a ghost. The ghost boy phased through the floor and landed behind her. Amber turned around and gasped. She was just about to zap him with her ghost ray when the ghost boy cried, "Wait, wait, wait! I'm Ishmael!" Amber didn't believe him. "Okay, if you are Ishmael, show me the scar on your forehead you got when you were six", she said. The ghost boy let a little bit of hair let back and it reveled a scar. Amber gasped, smiled, and started crying. She hugged Ishmael. "Oh, Ishmael!" she sobbed. "I thought you were in heaven!" Once they broke apart, Ishmael smiled and said, "I went to the Ghost Zone. There, I relized that you were half-ghost, too. Then a few days later, these weird things started happening to me. My hair turned white, my clothes changed, and I ganied ghost powers." Amber looked amazed. "Wow", she gasped. All of a sudden, Johnny 13 grabbed Amber and flew off with her. "Mom!" Ishmael cried. He then flew off after Johnny.

Amber was able to get free by flipping Johhny. "You better not hurt my son", she cried as she flew towards him at 120 miles an hour. Johnny gasped as Amber punched him so hard he flew all the way across Amity Park. Amber then flew back to her home. Once she adn Ishmael were back to their human forms, Danny and Sam burst through the fromt door, their faces were so red with anger. Lilly was standing in the doorway. "What's going on?" Amber asked. "Your son got our daughter pregnant!" Danny rasped. He and Sam then saw Ishmael and gasped. "Ishmael?" Sam asked. "I-is that you?" Ishmael nodded. "Yeah, it's me", he replied. Amber gasped, looked at Ishmael, and started to cry. "Ishmael, is this true?" she asked. (A/N: Not that she didn't believe Sam and Danny) Ishmael frowned and nodded again as tears flew down his cheeks.


	12. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer**

"When did all of this happen, Ishmael?" Amber asked, trying not to cry. Ishmael sighed and thought back. Lilly walked in and sat down on the couch. "Well, Lilly and I have had a secret relationship going on that none of you knew NOTHING about", Ishmael explanied. "You three, well, four if you count dad, think it was all fun and games for us." He imitated a buzzer on a game show. "WRONG!" Slowly, tears started to fall down Amber, Danny,and Sam's cheeks. "I-Ishmael, w-why are you doing this?" Amber said between sniffs. Ishmael walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lilly. "He's gone", he replied, "and he's not coming back." Amber fell to the floor sobbing. Ishmael stood up and bent over her.

"Yeah, yeah!" he cried, "Cry all you want! It won't help!" He then kicked her hard in the side!" Danny and Sam gasped and Danny grabbed the boy (Or Man) by his shoulder and pushed him aganist the wall. "YOU CANNOT TREAT YOU MOTHER LIKE THAT!" Danny yelled. "SHE'S THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU LIFE!" Ishmael pulled away as hard as he could and succeded. "Don't tell me how to live my life", Ishmael said and walked out of the door with Lilly right behind him.

Ishmael and Lilly

"So, what do you think we should name our baby?" Ishmael asked with a smile as he pulled into the driveway of Lilly's house. Lilly smiled. "How about Jesse for a boy and Stephanie for a girl?" Ishmael nodded. "I like them both", he replied. "We'll just have to seee", Lilly said, looking deep into space.


	13. Chapter 11

9 Months Later...

UPDATE...

Ishmael and Lilly found out they were having a boy and Ishmael has still been acting terrible to Amber and now he's doing it to Sarah as well! (A/N: She's only 6). Danny has been trying to find out what has been making him act this way, and from what he says, he's getting closer and closer to the truth.

(A/N: I'm just gonna skip to after the baby was born because I'm terrible with the birthing stuff. This is when Lilly was holding her son and Ishmael was asleep in the chair next to her. As you can guess, he missed the whole thing) "Ishmael, Ishmael, ISHMAEL!" Lilly finally yelled quietly. Ishmael bolted awake and rubbed his eyes. "Wha-what happened?" Lilly smiled and handed him his son. "You missed it", she replied. "It was the most beautiful thing I ever went through." "Aw, damn!" Ishmael cried. "I missed everything cool!" Lilly giggled and the baby opened his eyes. (A/N: They were blue) "I just wish our parents were here to see this", Lilly said wishfully. "Oh, we were", a voice came from the open doorway. Lilly and Ishmael turned their attention to the door and saw Danny, Sam, Jonathan, Amber, and Sarah standing there. Lilly smiled, but Ishmael didn't. Danny kinda knew what was up, but he had to be sure.

"Hi, everyone", Lilly said quietly. (A/N: At this time, the family was in the room and was gathered around the bed.) "Hey, is this my nephew?" Sarah asked. Jonathan smiled. "Yeah, sweetie, he is", he replied. "What's his name?" Sam asked. "Jesse Abraham Walker", Ishmael replied, not making eye contact with Amber. "Cute name", Danny said. Sam nodded in agreement. "He's cute."

Later that night...

Ishmael was sitting in the waiting room (A/N: Noone was in there), sipping on coffee. Danny walked in and cleared his throat. "What do you want?" Ishmael asked, looking up at him. "I want to know why you're treating your mom so bad", Danny said, sitting down in the chair next to him. Ishmael jumped up. "GET OFF MY BACK!" he yelled. He then pushed Danny and Danny pushed him back, pinning himagainst the wall. This time though, he got to look in Ishmael's eyes. They weren't just brown, but they were a little red, too, and Danny knew that could only mean one ghost: Freak Show


	14. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter and I hoped you liked 'If You're Reading This'!**

"That's right, ghost boy!" the ghost of Freak show cried. "As you can tell, I needed a good person to take over and Ishmael was perfect for the job!" "What did you do to the baby?" Danny demanded as he went ghost. Ishmael was uncounsious (Sp?) on the floor. "Nothing...YET!!!" Freakshow cried. "I'm gonna kidnapp the baby when Ishmael nor your daughter is looking and then I'm going to raise him to be very, very EVIL!" he then laughed an evil laugh that would scare anyone out of their pants. Danny scowled as he flew towards him with a powerful punch.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he cried as he gave Freakshow the hardest punch ever. "The only way you're gonna do that is over my dead, lifeless ghost-body!" "Great idea!" Freakshow cried as he flew towards Danny and hit him so hard he ran into the chair. Danny then changed back into his human self and Ishmael slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Uh...Danny?" he asked, looking up. He gasped after seeing Freakshow. Ishmael went ghost and flew at Freakshow, who looked surprised. "There's TWO of you?" he demanded. Ishmael smiled. "No", he replied, getting his ghost blast ready. "Just a new ghost in town." He then hit him with the ray and Freakshow went flying in the air. Ishmael then pulled out his Fenton Thermos and with that, the ghost of Freakshow was put back in the Ghost Zone.

Danny slowly opened his eyes as Ishmael landed. "Danny, are you okay?" Ishmael asked. Danny ran a hand thorugh his hair and smiled. "Yeah", he said. "Thanks, Ishmael Phantom." Ishmael looked down at himself and blushed; he was still in his ghost form. "He changed back to his human self and laughed. "You're welcome, Danny Phantom", he said with a giggle. Pretty soon, the two were laughing so hard a nurse had to come in there and calm them down, but even after that, they still continued laughing.

**I need ideas because I am so out of them! Maybe some ideas for Lilly and Ishmael? Please review!**


End file.
